


Just a drink

by shyychild



Series: Fluffy drabbles [1]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyychild/pseuds/shyychild
Summary: Ritsu and Takano go out for a coffee.





	

Onodera picked up his bag and started to walk to the elevator.

His bag swung against his leg as he walked, filled with papers. The day’s work had been hard and stressful, and he just wanted to go home and sleep.  
It didn’t help he was the only one left besides Takano, and he wanted to avoid an awkward situation. He pressed the button and stood there, waiting for the doors to open.

“Hey, Onodera!” Takano’s voice came from behind him. He heard footstep and turned to see Takano standing beside him.

“Yes?” His voice sounded slightly embarrassed. “Let’s go get coffee or something.” The doors opened and Onodera stepped in, followed by Takano. 

“I’m sorry, I already have plans.” He felt his cheeks heat up. Takano snorted. “With who?”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. He stepped out, head down and walking quickly. “I’m sorry, but I have to go.” Takano easily caught up to him and walked beside him.  
“There’s a shop right there.” He grabbed his arm and pulled him along, ignoring his protests.

They stepped into a small café. It was quiet and warmly lit, the smell of coffee beans in the air and the quiet noise of people talking in the background.  
Takano pointed over to a table in the corner of the shop. “Go sit, I’ll buy the drinks. What do you want?” Onodera huffed, but responded. “Just a tea.”

He walked over to the table and sat. The place was nice, but he would have never come in here. It gave the impression of a cozy little nook, tucked away from the outside. Onodera's eyes drifted over to Takano, talking with the barista.

He would never admit it, but when Takano dragged him out, he didn’t mind. Most of the time he even enjoyed himself. Onodera felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

“Onodera,” Takano lightly brushed his hand along his arm. He looked up, face dusted with pink.  
“Y-yes?” He looked down. Takano pulled out the other chair and sat. “The drinks will be ready soon.” The brunette nodded and kept his eyes on the ground.

For a moment, there was quiet.

Onodera felt the mood turn awkward, and he didn’t know what to do. They didn’t have anything to talk about besides work or another subject he would rather leave untouched. 

Takano looked over at the counter, waiting to see if the drinks were done. Onodera fidgeted with the sleeve of his sweater and tried not to meet Takano’s eyes.  
“Order for Takano Masamune!” The barista called out from the counter. The man stood up and walked over, quickly picking up the beverages. Onodera flinched slightly when a mug of sweet smelling tea was placed in front of him.

“Thank you, Takano-san.” He took a small sip of the drink, savoring the taste. The man across from him shrugged. “It’s nothing. I would buy you anything you wanted if you moved I with me.”

Onodera felt his cheeks turn red at the words. He gripped the mug, focusing on the wisps of steam. Takano drank from his own mug, from the smell it was coffee.  
“I’m sorry, but it wouldn't be a good idea."

Takano sighed, then rested his head on his hand. "Why? We're always at each others houses." Onodera started to sputter, face burning with a blush. The man across from his smiled softly. 

Onodera took a large drink of the tea to cover up his panic. This was exactly what he had wanted to avoid. He placed his mug down and rested his arms on the table, keeping his eyes down.

He looked up in surprise when he felt a warm weight on his hand.

Takano's hand was in top of his, fingers slightly curled around his own. He was looking at Onodera, a hint of a smile on face. 

Onodera looked down, heartbeat pounding in his ears. It was embarrassing, but the sweetness of it was comforting. This feeling, the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, it made him nervous and content at the same time. What was it?

"I love you."

Takano squeezed his hand once and let go, picking up his mug and finishing his coffee. Onodera quickly pulled his hand back and sipped his tea, trying to hide his blush and failing. "We should go now." 

Onodera nodded shakily. "A-alright." They stood up and started to walk towards the doors. The door chimed as it swung open, inviting in a cool breeze. Takano held the door and Onodera walked past, muttering out a thank you.

Takano started to walk towards the train station, and he followed behind.

The ride seemed long and awkward, as there was no conversation. Takano sat beside him, although he only made eye contact with him once. He had looked up, locked his gaze on Onodera. He seemed to want him to say something. The shorter man had just turned away, blushing and shaky.

When the doors of the train had finally opened, Onodera felt like he was suffocating on silence. 

They walked out and towards their building in the same quiet fashion, the only sounds footsteps and passing cars. The building was warm when he waked inside, trailing Takano as he went over to the elevator. The doors slid open, dinging quietly and allowing them to step on.

Quiet music played, soft and sweet. Onodera listened and tried not to look at the man beside him, who was clearly looking at him. 

The doors opened, and they walked towards their doors. Takano pulled out his key and unlocked it, swinging it open and stepping inside. 

Onodera stepped in behind him, pulling off his shoes and following Takano-

"What are you doing?" 

Takano had a surprised expression painted on his face, staring at him in quiet shock. Onodera flushed and looked away. "What? I just came inside-" His eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

He had walked in to Takano's apartment. Takano's.

"Uh, um, sorry," He stepped back quickly, face pink with embarrassment. "I'll leave now," He bent over to grab his shoes, and when he came up, Takano was beside him.

"What are you-"

Takano wrapped his arms around Onodera. The hug was warm, engulfing his senses. "Takano-san?" The man buried his face in his neck. "You can stay. Move in with me."

Onodera's eyes widened in surprise. "But,-" Takano pulled back slightly, nose almost touching his. "You can stay." 

He pressed a gentle kiss on Onodera's lips, the shorter man frozen. Takano pulled back, and looked at him with a neutral expression. "Will you?" The question seemed impossible to answer, Onodera tried to say something but he couldn't.

"I..." Takano's face lit up. "I... I..." Onodera felt his lips move but he couldn't...

"Y...yes..." His voice was quiet, almost a whisper. 

He looked down, face hot from the blush and hands shaking slightly. His heartbeat was the only thing he could hear.

Takano smiled down at him, hugging him tightly once more. "I'm so happy, Onodera." He kissed the top of his head, chaste and soft.

The shorter man hesitantly put his arms around him, feeling unsure of himself. He felt Takano's warmth, the same as the coffee shop.

"I love you, Onodera."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic ever, so i hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
